Dedication
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Addek one shot. Set in 7x18  the crossover music episode  ... my idea of what should have happened ;  ... written for all Addek fans and especially for AddekLover13, who asked me to write something for this episode


Hey guys,

I got inspired today and remembered that AddekLover13 asked me some time ago to write something about 7x18, so I wrote something about it. Hope you'll enjoy it AddekLover13. ;)

Some facts:

- Addison broke up with Sam after she found out that he kissed Naomi at her mother's funeral

- Addison and Callie are still really close friends

- The title "Dedication" is after a really beautiful song by Robert Schumann, btw there's also a beautiful piano transcription by Franz Liszt, which I really love

- I'm not Shonda, so I sadly don't own anything ;)

- Reviews make me happy, so pretty please review :D

Hope you'll enjoy it.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Dedication<strong>

Addison had just arrived in Seattle and it wasn't looking good for Callie and her little girl. She sighed. She had done a first operation that couldn't wait, but she knew they had to operate Callie another time. She was afraid like hell, this was no good and no one knew where to start to save Callie and where to stop, everything was just so bad and she felt frustrated and sad about it. She just changed from her scrubs into normal clothes in the attending locker room, when Derek Shepherd entered it. He smiled at her. "Hi."  
>"Hi."<p>

"So, how did your surgery go?"  
>"Quiet good, but Callie is far from ok, so I hope the next surgery can wait till tomorrow, because the baby is really critically."<p>

Derek nodded. He now first really looked at his ex-wife. She was only in a jeans and her bra, which was purple and matched her skin perfectly. Addison noticed his look. "Ahm I …"

Derek grinned. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Yeah, I know still …" Addison looked down and shook her head.

"Everything ok?"  
>"One of my best friends lies there and fights her life. Of course nothing is ok Derek." She told him frustrated.<p>

Derek sighed, he had expected something like this. He went over to her, hugged her and tried his best to forget that she was still half naked. Addison leaned in. "I can't do this Derek!"  
>"Of course you can, you're the best surgeon Callie could wish for her baby."<br>"But what if something goes wrong?"  
>"Everyone of us could make a mistake. Owen, Richard and I are in this like you are."<p>

She looked at him. "I just … this is so frustrating."  
>"I know." He looked at her and felt the urge to kiss her. She was so close like she hadn't been in years. Derek leaned in a bit and Addison also did. A few seconds later their lips touched only for a short moment sweet and innocent, before their tongues start to whirl around each other passionately. Derek stood up with Addison on his hips and pushed her against the wall, which made her groan in pleasure.<p>

The next day Addison entered the conference room. Richard, Owen and Derek were still waiting for her.  
>"Sorry, I got up late." She told them. In truth she had to use all her skills to hide the love bites Derek had given her the day before. "So, what are we doing today?"<p>

Richard smiled at her as she sat down next to him. "Everything looks a bit better today, so most important things are you and Derek today. We decided that you two should operate first."  
>Addison nodded. "So, how will we do this?"<p>

"We thought to leave this up to you, so you sit down discuss surgery and we will look after Callie in the meantime." Owen told her.

Addison nodded. This couldn't be true. Her carma was really screwed up. Richard and Owen left the conference room and left the two of them on their own.

"So … any ideas for the surgery?" Addison asked him after a while.

"We should …" Derek looked at her. "You know we should talk about yesterday."  
>"Oh please Derek let's talk about anything, but yesterday."<br>"You're sure?"

"It was only a lapse of judgment."

"You're right, it was." He smiled at her and they started to work out Callie's surgery.

A few days later Callie was doing much better and Addison left after she promised to come back in a short while to meet her godchild, because Arizona had made her godmother.

Derek Shepherd was checking on Callie. "How are you feeling today?"  
>"Better, but why are you so sad?"<br>He looked at her surprised. "I am?"  
>"Yes, you have these sad puppy eyes."<br>"Sad puppy eyes?"  
>"Yes, Addie told me about that and now I know what she meant."<br>Derek winced at his ex-wife's name. "Has it something to do with Addison?" Callie looked at him closely.

"No … maybe."

"Tell me."  
>"Why, we aren't exactly close."<p>

"Because it will eat you alive if you don't tell anyone."

Derek sighed and sat down next to her. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."  
>"Sure."<br>"When Addison was here … we had … sex."  
>Callie looked at him bewildered. "What?"<br>"And she said it was only a lapse of judgment."

"Was it?"  
>"I don't know, but it felt good and right."<br>"So, you told her that?"

"No, of course not."

Callie sighed. "You should."

"But she said …"  
>"Ok, you were married to her for 11 years, seriously, what Addison says and what she means are two different things."<p>

"I used to know her, but that was a long time ago …"

"Just ask yourself Shepherd if this is worth fighting for."  
>Derek nodded. "Thanks for listening."<p>

Callie nodded. "Sure."

A few days later Derek just arrived home. Meredith smiled at him and kissed him seductively. "So, Dr. Shepherd, I waited for your consult the whole day."  
>Derek looked at her. He should be excited, but he wasn't. Meredith noticed it. "What's going on?"<br>"When Addie was here … I slept with her."

Meredith stared at him. "Tell me you aren't serious."

"I am serious Meredith."  
>"Why? She's your ex-wife."<p>

"It just happened and I agreed with her that it was only a lapse of judgment…"

"Oh, ok I think I can …""  
>"… but it wasn't. At least it wasn't for me." He continued ignoring her. "And I didn't tell her, but she needs to know."<p>

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Meredith, but this between us won't work, because all I could think of the last days was here and that I want her to know."  
>"Do you really think she would take you back after all what you have done to her?"<br>"I don't know, but I want her to decide this."

"So, you're breaking up with me?"  
>"I do."<br>"I won't ever take you back."  
>"This is ok."<br>"Get out of my house!" Meredith screamed at him and Derek nodded and left.

The next day Derek Shepherd entered Ocean Side Wellness. He had to admit, it was really comfortable here and he went to the receptionist desk, where a man stood. He looked at him.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Dr. Montgomery."

They guy grinned. "Normally her patients are female and pregnant."  
>"I'm a friend. Derek Shepherd." He extended his hand.<p>

"Cooper Freedman. I think she's still inside her office with a patient, but she should leave soon."

Derek nodded and short time later Addison's office door opened and her patient left, but before he could approach her Sam entered her office, but didn't close the door completely, so that Derek could hear what they were talking.  
>"Addie, we have to talk." Sam told her.<br>"Sure, what's going on?"

"We have to talk about us." Wait, what is he talking about, Derek thought, had Sam hots for Addison?

"There isn't an us anymore."

"But …"  
>"It doesn't matter what I said. There will never be an "us" again. What you and Naomi did … you said that you would never hurt me, but you did."<br>"Addison …"  
>"Sam, don't … I have made my choice." Derek could hear that she was standing her ground.<p>

Sam sighed in frustration. "Derek forgave you for sleeping with Mark and you can't even forgive me this little thing?"

There was a moment of silence, before Addison told him. "Get out of my office! Now!"

"Addison, I'm sorry, I …"  
>"I don't care what you have to say. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"<p>

Derek backed back quickly when Sam left her office. He waited a moment, before he knocked at her office door.

"Sam, I don't …" Addison started when she saw Derek entering her office. "It's only me."  
>"Oh, I … sorry."<p>

"Wanna talk?"  
>"I …" She looked at him for a while. "You heard us, didn't you?"<br>He shrugged. "Yes." He admitted.

"Great." She groaned.

"Addie, it's … does Sam has hots for you?"

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it."  
>"Ok."<br>"So, why are you in L.A.?"  
>"I forgot to tell you something when you were in Seattle."<p>

"Oh, you could have called, you know."  
>"It's nothing you just say on the phone."<br>"Ok."

"It wasn't a lack of judgment."  
>She looked at him wired. "When you were in Seattle and we had sex. It wasn't a lack of judgment, at least it wasn't for me." Derek told her.<p>

"You aren't …"

"Addison, maybe we could try again, I know I haven't been good for you in the past, but … I noticed that this is the thing I want."  
>Addison looked at him. "You don't want me."<br>"I want you."  
>"No, I'm so messed up."<br>"Addison …"  
>"No, I … my mother just killed herself, because her lesbian girlfriend died and Sam, who was my boyfriend this time kissed his ex-wife, so no, you don't want me."<br>Derek looked at her for a while. "Your mother killed herself?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I'm sorry."

" It's ok."

"Addison, I'm serious. I want you and I want us to work as a couple."

"Derek …"  
>"No listen, I decided to stay in LA and you don't have to decide now, but I will romance you and last time you gave in."<br>She smiled at him slightly and he gave her his best cocky smile.

*** 2 months later***

Derek and Addison were sitting at the beach. Derek had prepared a picnic for them.

Addison smiled at him. "This is really nice."

"Yeah, it is. You look stunning today."  
>"Thank you."<br>"So, what do you want to do with the leftover night?"  
>"I was thinking … you were really patient with me the last months and I … I think maybe we could work."<br>Derek smiled brightly. "You're serious?"  
>"Yes."<p>

He leaned in softly. "Then I may kiss you now?"  
>"You may." Derek grinned at kissed her softly.<p>

*** 1 year later***

Addison and Derek were standing at a beautiful, lonely beach at Hawaii. Addison was wearing a light but stunning white summer dress and Derek light shirt and trousers. Both of them were barefoot.

A priest just asked Derek. "Do you Derek Christopher Shepherd take thee Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery to your wedded wife, will you love an honor her in good and bad times until your dying day?"

"I do."

"Do you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery take thee Derek Christopher Shepherd to your wedded husband, will you love an honor him in good and bad times until your dying day?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride now." He told Derek and Derek stepped forward to kiss Addison softly.

* * *

><p>So ... what do you think? Please leave a review! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
